Embodiments relate to managing cyber-physical structures, and in particular to the scalable management of cyber-physical structures using structure-management templates.
Developing a building control strategy requires significant manual effort to identify data that can be obtained from a building and the types of systems that can be implemented to control the building based on the available data. With increasing demand for advanced diagnostic and control strategies, manually developing advanced techniques is typically not cost-effective. At present, there is no consistent way of representing diagnostic and control algorithms for reducing the effort and cost of developing and deploying building control strategies.